Toby
Toby is a main character in DTBEN10's Thomas and Friends Series. Personality Toby is old, but wise, hardworking and knowledgeable enough about running branch lines to justify running Thomas' line with Daisy after Percy's accident with the trucks until Thomas came back. Toby is also old in terms of outlook in life. He is also savvy enough to control the trucks. However, his advanced age and design means that he is weaker than the other engines. While Toby is always ready to work hard without any fuss, he can be a bit temperamental sometimes, especially when young and inexperienced engines who are full of themselves make things difficult for him. However, work at the quarry line often soothes off his moods without any cause of grief to anyone, except of course his old faithful coach, Henrietta. Appearances Season 1 Dirty Diesel Toby was present at the sheds to meet the new engine. Then Diesel showed up. Evidence Never Lies Toby, along with Percy, arrive with the breakdown train to help Douglas after his accident. Edward, Henry, Duck and Donald were also present. After Sir Topham Hatt realizes it was Diesel who caused the accident, he sends the engines to go find him. Crossing Disasters Toby arrives to help Edward and Gordon after their accident on the crossing. He and Mavis brought the breakdown train and also brought Sir Topham Hatt to make sure they were ok. Henry took Edward and Gordon to the works. Season 2 R.I.P Toby was present at Caitlin's funeral and was saddened by her death. Later On, Stepney and Bill were heading for the mainland. Toby says it's not everyday they get to go to the mainland. He says his goodbyes and the two engines leave. Sodor On Edge - Part 2 Toby was first seen staring at the evening sky, but then Diesel 10 shows up. Toby was not at all pleased to see him and asked what he wanted. Diesel 10 claims he wanted to say hi to him but Toby did not believe a word of it. Diesel 10 soon leaves afterwards. The next day, Toby was present at Thomas' meeting discussing about Edward's disappearance a while ago, and most recently Arthur, Stepney, Percy and Donald. Thomas asked who could do such a thing. Toby suggested it was Diesel 10. Stanley then shows up to the meeting and Toby was surprised to know Bill had another brother other then Stepney. The next day while the engines were having another meeting, Toby blows up due to Diesel 10, Diesel and Bert putting a bomb in him, much to the shock of the engines. Sodor On Edge - Part 3 Toby's corpse was being cleaned up by Mavis. James storms off to tell off the diesels and Stanley goes with him. Sodor On Edge - Part 4 Henry notices Toby's remains in the scrapyards which causes him to get freaked out and run away from it. Season 3 Mixed Traffic Engine Toby was seen in Molly's dream, along with Ben, Caitlin and James. Toby explains of each of them were murdered and also tell her she needs to hurry and save the others before they are all picked off one by one. Mourning Losses Toby's corpse was seen in the scrapyards as Stepney takes Stanley there and he gets scrapped. Bluebells Forever Toby's corpse was seen in the scrapyards once again as Stepney arrives in and Ben saves him from Diesel 10's ghost. Season 4 The Sodor Memorial Stand Toby's photograph was put on the Sodor Memorial Stand along with James, Emily, Donald, Caitlin, BoCo and 'Arry for the first time. It was Edward's idea. "Saved From Scrap" Toby was seen in a flashback where Oliver and Toad were leaving Sodor. He says his goodbyes then he leaves. Healing Toby's photograph was seen in the Sodor Memorial Stand while Bill, Ben and Douglas were there. The Storm Toby's photograph was seen in the Sodor Memorial Stand while Thomas and Percy were there. Thomas was reflecting on Duke (who's photograph was added) and Percy was feeling guilty about Arry's death due to him joining Diesel 10. Toby's photograph was also there during Edward's funeral the next day. A New Beginning" Toby's photograph was seen below Thomas' at the Sodor Memorial Stand during his, Bill, Duck, Gordon's funerals. Death ;Killed by *Diesel 10 ''(Caused) *Diesel (Caused) *Bert (Caused) *'Arry (Indirecty Caused) One night Diesel 10, Diesel, Arry (indirecty) and Bert put a Bomb inside of Toby and he blows up the Next day. List Of Appearances Season 1 * Dirty Diesel (No Lines) * Evidence Never Lies * Crossing Disasters Season 2 * R.I.P * Sodor On Edge - Part 2 * Sodor On Edge - Part 3 (Corpse) * Sodor On Edge - Part 4 (Corpse) Season 3 * Mixed Traffic Engine (Dream) * Mourning Losses (Corpse) * Bluebells Forever (Corpse) Season 4 * The Sodor Memorial Stand (Photograph) * "Saved From Scrap" (Flashback) * Healing (Photograph) * The Storm (Photograph) * A New Beginning" (Photograph) TTTE Films * "Horror House (Death) * Blood Fair (Death) Trivia * Toby had the least amount of apperances in the Steam Team with a total of 15. * Toby is the first member of The Steam Team to die. **He is also the first character to die in Sodor On Edge and the first character to die in the second part of a movie. * As of Sodor On Edge Part 2, Toby has appeared in 2 episode thumbnail arts. * Toby is the only engine in the series not to be seen as a corpse in Thomas' dream from the episode "Ghosts". * Toby was also the only member of the Steam Team to not sleep at Tidmouth Sheds. Category:Characters Category:Dead Category:Brown Engines Category:Steam Engines Category:Tank Engines Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Characters That Appeard in Dreams